Waldstein/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Alright... Let's have fun a this, shall we! Allow me to test how much can your "vessel" hold.'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager :Tager: ''Unknown enemy approaching. How do we want to handle this? :Waldstein: The only way I know how... With POWER! Azrael :Waldstein: Come youngling! My claws shall make you my prey! :Azrael: Your prey? Don't be absurd. They're mine! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Waldstein: Stand aside! This is too much for your tiny frame to take. :Jubei: Well, I guess I'm used to being underestimated. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Waldstein: Should be fun to fight alongside a god! :Terumi (Susano'o):'' Mock me not. This battle is already over.'' ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Waldstein: ''Fellow warrior! Let us march boldly to our bloody end! :Chie: Uh, you wanna turn that down a notch? To a "We're the strongest! Yeah!" kind of level? Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Heh, your muscles were clearly honed in combat. :Waldstein: You can tell, can you? Interesting. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Waldstein: ''I can feel it now! My blood is boiling! :Hyde: Geez. Don't give yourself a heart attack old man. Linne :Waldstein: Hmph! They dare to hinder the path of the Night Blade?! How reckless. :Linne: Let's send them home with their tails between their legs. Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: Alright, time for a harvest! :Waldstein: I'll tear you out by your roots! Mika Returna :Waldstein: I shall show you the definition of strength! :Mika: Yeah, I'll watch your every move, Teach! Seth the Assassin :Seth: I hope your claws aren't rusty, plodder of the Night Blade. :Waldstein: Hah! I've only gotten sharper with my age! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Waldstein: ''You have potential, young lady. Try not to be blown away by my power. :Yang: Instead of worrying about that, maybe you should worry about our enemies. They look pretty tough. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager :Waldstein: ''Weak. Too weak. :Tager: We’ve neutralized our opponents, but at the expense of our surroundings, I’m afraid. Azrael :Waldstein: Unworthy! Absolutely unworthy. :Azrael: You glutton. I've hardly eaten my fill! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Hmph. That about wraps it up. :Waldstein: Huh, I see. You're quite the trickster. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): They were but insects before me. :Waldstein: How dull to swat them so quickly. ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Chie: ''WAHAHAHAHA! WE REIGN VICTORIOUS! Right? :Waldstein: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Delightful! A delightful fight indeed! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Is that it? I'm not even close to 100%! :Waldstein: Indeed. This is a mere shadow of our power. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''This is the essence of my power. :Waldstein: Hehehe. And you say I get worked up. Linne :Waldstein: Do you fools still want more?! :Linne: Run while you can. Even I can't deal with this beast. Gordeau the Harvester :Waldstein: Heh. What a pathetic show of strength. :Gordeau: Maybe compared to you. Tough luck for you guys. Mika Returna :Waldstein: Pulverize! :Mika: And vaporize! Seth the Assassin :Seth: Slow legs. :Waldstein: Puny arms. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Waldstein: ''No enemy can stand before me! :Yang: Um, excuse me? You mean us, right? Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager :Tager: ''I fully understand the capacity of your strength, but you should consider brushing up on your tactics a little more. Not all battles can be won with brute force alone. :Waldstein: Don’t make me laugh. Little tricks and gambits are meaningless in the face of raw power. My claws will make short work of them. Azrael :Azrael: I'm starving... You robbed my of my prey, and now I'm starving... You're going to pay for this, old warrior...! :Waldstein: Disgraceful... Barking for food like a stray dog. Very well, I shall engrave the essence of strength into your body! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Ain't no point in focusin' just on strength or speed. Ya need technique to really make 'em sing. If ya only think size matters, then ya ain't gonna win. :Waldstein: Pah, spoken like a true weakling. Strength is the essence of battle -- turn your back on it, and you will never know true power. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): This was inevitable. You are all just roaches, crawling through the dirt before me. :Waldstein: Unbelievable... I didn't intend to preach to a god today, but you've let me no choice. I must show you the joy of battle! ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Chie: ''So, what do you think, Gramps? It's kinda fun to play nice once in a while, right? :Waldstein: I don't mind sparring from time to time. But who are you calling "Gramps"? ...It isn't me, is it? Akihiko Sanada :Waldstein: This battle was truly thrilling! I am grateful to have met a warrior such as you. :Akihiko: Heh. Well, we both share the desire to be our best, after all. Can't wait to train with you again. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''What now, old man? Still wanna treat me like a kid? :Waldstein: Don't make me laugh boy. You're barely breaking out of your shell. Talk to me again when your arms are the size of your torso. Linne :Waldstein: Princess... As I say daily... you must train your body! Power is the heart of combat, and it only resides within those who train! With those scrawny arms, you shall accomplish nothing! :Linne: I refuse. Even I have a little self-respect. Gordeau the Harvester :Waldstein: Just as I thought, these people were unworthy to harvest. They're nothing but cowards, running rampart around the battlefield... How utterly unfortunate. :Gordeau: Ah, relax. You'll get a ripe one of these days. Mika Returna :Waldstein: It's simple: "Fighting is Power." That is the one and only truth you need know. :Mika: Whoa! That's so deep! And so cool! Thanks, Teach! Seth the Assassin :Seth: You still wander the path of heresy, Hecatoncheir. One day I'll bring those wanderings to a perfect end. :Waldstein: One day, you might. But now's not the time to ponder my fate. If you consider yourself a soldier, you should be indulging in the joy of battle. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Waldstein: ''Gwaahahahaha! Now THIS is a battlefield! An encounter with a powerful foe never fails to excite me. :Yang: Well, I'm glad YOU'RE happy, at least. But geez, you could've given me some room to show off a little. Category:Quotes